The 3rd Generation mobile communication standards include FDD, TDD HCR and TDD LCR schemes. FDD is usually called WCDMA while TDD LCR is called TD-SCDMA. TD-SCDMA can be implemented in intra-frequency configuration, which is one type of code resource limited communication system. TD-SCDMA systems can have higher frequency efficiency over WCDMA systems.
Network configuration of TD-SCDMA can have the form of an inter-frequency network or an intra-frequency network. The intra-frequency network can include 1.6 MHz intra-frequency network and 5 MHz intra-frequency network. Multiple accessing for neighboring cells is based on FDMA for inter-frequency configuration. The assigned frequency resources can be utilized for all Node-Bs in 1.6 MHz intra-frequency network. The 1.6 MHz intra-frequency network configuration has the highest frequency efficiency with severe intra-frequency interference. 5 MHz intra-frequency configuration, based on the N-frequency point protocol, is the tradeoff of the inter-frequency and intra-frequency technology, i.e., the 0th timeslot bearing common control information, such as PCCPCH/SCCPCH information, is inter-frequency configured, while 1st to 6th timeslot is intra-frequency configured. Smart antenna and dynamic channel allocation can be adopted for intra-frequency configured TD-SCDMA system to decrease the strong intra-frequency interference.
FDMA, TDMA and CDMA are employed for multiple accessing in a TD-SCDMA system, which is suitable for dedicated traffic, such as speech and data traffic. In contrast, broadcast information should be receivable for all users, and so the so called multiple accessing for dedicated traffic is not suitable any more.